Mutant High
by Rogue8
Summary: movie-verse. some of the teens have a party, magneto breaks out.


Mutant High

Disclaimer: Not mine, but fox and marvel might not want them after this, especially scott and kitty.   
Summary: movie verse. Bobby, Kitty, Sam, John, Remy, Jubes, and Marie have a party. 

Kitty leaned back against the wall and fell into the closet. Everyone laughed.   
"This is some powerful shit, man." Bobby said. John started laughing.   
"You sound like Cheech!"   
Jubilee starts waving her hand in front of her face. "This is so cool, there are like all these lights."   
Remy stood up "Let me see that, chere."   
"'Kay." Marie said, and threw a bottle at him. It went past him, through the wall, and into the pool.   
Unfortionatly for them, (and Scott, Jean had gotten him a speedo for christmas) the x-men's pool party was today.   
"Argh! What the hell was that?!"   
Jubilee laughed. "You hit Logan, he's gonna kill you!"   
John sat in the corner burning his ideas of what the various people in the room looked like naked into the walls. Bobby walked up and looked at them.   
"That's not right!" He yelled, pointing to the pictures of him, Sam, and Remy.   
Kitty had finally found her way out of the closet, by phasing through the floor and walking upstairs. Bobby picked up a small bag of white powder and began freezing and unfreezing it. "Bobby, stop it! I want some!"   
Logan came pounding up the stairs with Jean and Scott close behind him. Logan burst into the room and held up the empty bottle. "Who's responsible for this crap?"   
Scott stepped in front of him and held up his hands. "Logan, I don't care if the kids hit you in the head with a beer bottle. You aren't going to hurt any of them."   
Logan picked him up by his hair. "I didn't mean that, this is non-alcoholic!"   
Scott squirmed a little. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be getting drunk in case we needed you so I replaced it and-"   
"You sonofa-" Logan said and pulled back his clasws to strike.   
Jean grabs his arm. "Logan, please don't do this! We just put in this carpet! Wait a minute." Jean makes a small shield beneath them with her TK. "Okay. kill him now." She says cheerfully.   
Logan slashes him to peices. "And I'll do the same to you if you mess with my beer!" He looks over at bobby and Sam fighting over the bag. "Let me have some of that."   
Bobby tosses him the bag and Logan takes a pinch. Sam starts flying around the ceiling and Remy accidentally kinetically charges Kitty while kissing her and she blows up. He shrugs and starts trying to kiss Marie.   
"Hey," Logan shouted, "This is just powdered sugar!"   
Sam lands next to him. "Drugs are bad, n'kay?"   
Jean falls to her knees in the doorway and looks around with tears in her eyes. "We just put up this wallpaper." she wails, and begins crying.   
Logan looks behind him and sees it has a great oppertunity. "Kids? Me an' Jeanie'll be, uh, checkin' to make sure the closet's okay."   
They disapear into the closet, and a cell phone starts ringing. "Dammit."Logan yells and tosses Jean's phone out of the closet. "Answer it!"   
Jubilee pickes up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Who is this?"   
"Jubilee."   
"This is Pr. X. Not Magneto. Honest. I'm on my way back to the mansion. I just escaped-er, finished my game of chess with ch-, I mean Eric,."   
"Okay." She says and hangs up the phone.   
"Who was it?" John asked her, pulling a piece of Kitty out of his hair.   
"Pr. X." Jubilee answered.   
"Oh."   
The roof over the room was suddenly pulled away, and Someone in a wheelchair lowered himself down into the room.   
"Hi, Professor." Bobby said.   
He looked at him in surprise. "You actually think I'm the Professor?"   
"Yup," Marie said. "Ya can't be Magneto, the roof ain't metal."   
"But I am Magneto!"   
"No, ya ain't yah're the professah."   
"I am not! I'm Magneto!"   
"Then how'd ya get outta prison?"   
"Well, you see, Pr. was pretty old, and when he started asking to play Gremlins I knew he'd lost it, so I played a few game of it with him, and by the time we were done I'd convinsed him that he was Magneto. So I took the buttons off his shirt, turned them into a razor, shaved my head, and put him in my chair, wearing my hat, and when the guard came to get him he took me instead."   
"You voluntarely played the Gremlins board game?" Jubilee asked in disgust.   
"Well, um, it was to get out of that plastic hell. Plus they didn't have Tomb Raider."   
They guys all look at each other in horor then back at him. "N-no Tomb Raider?!"   
Jubilee and Marie look at each other.   
"Ah wonder what the professah's doin' now?"   
-that stupid plastic bubble thing Magneto was in-   
"I just love Gremlins, don't you, Mr. Guard?"   
"Oh, yes, I love them, too." he makes the guard say.   
*please help me!* the guard screamed in his head. *he's making me play the Gremlins board game!*  
-Bobby's closet.-   
Jean pulled back from Logan.   
"What is it?"   
"I heard something. Something about the Gremlins board game."   
"Ah! NO!" Logan screamed, having horrible memories of Sabertooth forcing him to play it with him back when he was with weapon x.


End file.
